Chairmanasuraus-Rex
by KyrieEleisonElise
Summary: After the Chairman is turned into a Dinosaur he goes on a rampage, and it's up to Nagisa, Karma, and the rest of E class to try and stop him before he destroys all of Japan. (As if dealing with one monster of mass destruction wasn't enough)
1. Chapter 1

**If you've ever wondered what would happen if the Chairman turned into a Dinosaur.**

 **Review!**

* * *

Nagisa held his friend's hand tight, trying to remain perfectly still even as the ground shook under the might of the approaching beast's foot. Karma squeezed back, and gave Nagisa a look of reassurance, although there was fear in those amber eyes too.

The both of them were hid within the wreckage of the city, crouched down in what used to be somebodies house. In the distance, they could see the dark red monster heading towards them- if it found them, it would all be over. The thing let out a mighty roar.

" ** _RRRRRRAAAAAAAAWWWWWWRRRRRR!"_**

* * *

(Earlier that day)

The Chairman looked over the results of the last test with an ice-cold angry look on his face. A class had been obliterated by E class. Even his son had lost first place to a trouble-maker like Karma Akabane.

His education was in crisis!

"Your morning coffee, sir." Asano said, walking over as he did at the start of every day with the drink- The blond didn't enjoy being ordered around to do menial tasks, but he complied because he recognized the Chairman's authority over him. Asano knew he couldn't be in charge until he had more power.

The Chairman took the coffee without thanking him, and drank it quickly. "These results are unacceptable."

"As you've been saying for weeks, sir." The teen replied, watching the Chairman closely.

"And yet nothing has been done to rectify this situation." The man said, he was starting to feel strange- his body was tingling somehow.

"I'm awaiting your orders on how to do just that- if you have any ideas, that is." Asano said, with a smarmy grin that only made the Chairman feel worse. He felt too strange-

"You've put something in my coffee!" The Chairman accused, standing up suddenly. His entire body felt like it was burning now, this certainly wasn't normal. "What have you put in this drink!"

"Milk, coffee beans, water- a little something extra~" The blond grinned, His father lurched forward and grabbed him tight by the neck. Gakushu seemed unfazed. "You can hardly blame me- wasn't it you who encouraged me to poison the E class during the school festival? You're the one who raised me this way."

"Tell me what you put into my drink- Cyanide? Arsenic? Sedative?" Gakuho growled- even for his son stooping to poisoning was pretty damn far. He tightened his grip on Asano's neck.

"Nothing that boring, I assure you." The blond chocked out, struggling to breath. But before the Chairman could throttle him any further, he was wracked with an intense pain that forced him to let go of Asano and fall to the floor.

"What is this- "

"It's already starting." The teen said gleefully. The Chairman felt himself spasm, then a sharp pain in his mouth as his teeth suddenly started to sharpen and enlarge- _What the hell_

His entire body was growing, he could feel his bones bursting out of his skin almost, but his muscles were stretching along with them. He tried to move his hands to get up, but involuntary spasms ran through him rendering him unable to move. he glanced at his skin- It looked hard... almost like scales.

"AaaUUUGGGHHHHHHHHH!"

He let out a scream, and partway through, it transformed into a roar. He felt the roof break as he burst out of it- Now Thirty Ft high. He couldn't think straight, Animal instincts clouded his rational.

 _Crush! Destroy! Hungry!_

And that was how the Chairman transformed into a dinosaur.

* * *

 **Pls review. Should I continue?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you for all the reviews! Quick question- should I add pairings into this story? should I do crack pairings? please review and let me know! Also let me know if you have any ideas :3**

* * *

The E class where just having a normal lesson, (which for them usually consisted of doing not-normal things like trying to kill their teacher) when suddenly, they heard a mighty crash from below the mountain.

"What on earth was that?" Koro-Sensei asked, he and the rest of the class rushed to the window, were they saw a titanic beast- a blood-red Tyrannosaurus-Rex rampaging the city below. It let out a deep growl that the class could feel reverberating through their bodies.

"What the hell!?" Nakamura cried

"Is that a fucking dinosaur?" Maehara said, shocked. Isogai was too shocked to scold his friend for swearing.

" ** _RRRRRRAAAAAAAWWWWWWRRRRRRRRRRRR!"_** The Dinosaur roared. It picked up a building with it's stumpy T-Rex arms and threw it at the E class shack.

The dismantled convenience hit them with incredible force, completely smashing the building. The E class screamed- they were all thrown down the mountain by the crash, even Koro-Sensei with his incredible tentacles couldn't save them.

Karma and Nagisa Kayano and Kayano were all thrown down the hill, and found themselves hiding in the remains of a building.

"Please tell me I'm still dreaming." The greenette begged. Even the usually cool Karma was shaken.

"If you think about it, if Koro-Sensei is real, it isn't so unreasonable that a Dinosaur could be real also." The red head boy said, trying to be rational, which is hard when you can hear a T-Rex stomping around nearby.

"That animal- " Nagisa said, his blue eyes scanning the beast. "It's eyes seem familiar somehow."

"Eh? That's what you notice? I'm more focused on it's teeth." Karma hissed. The bluenette shrugged- he wasn't sure why he had noticed that.

"Also.. it seems like it's in pain somehow." Nagisa said, as he noticed the almost desperate way the Dinosaur was causing destruction- It's tail swung into a building, but it's movements were jerky like it was scared, and it's roar conveyed a sense of anguish.

"What are you? A dinosaur whisperer now?"Karma said skeptically.

"Guy's- quickly, hide- it's coming this way! Dinosaurs attack whatever moves or something." Kayano said, at this point she was using Jurrasic park as her guide.

Sure enough, the pre-historic beast came bounding over, shaking the floor as it moved. The three of them sat perfectly still, too afraid to move. Karma took Nagisa's hand, and Nagisa took Kayano.

 _Please don't eat us! Please let Koro-Sensei save us! Please!_

The Dinosaur approached them, painfully slow, sniffing the air around them with all the strength of a vacuum cleaner. Nagisa tried not to shake. He had fought many dangerous foe before, but non as wild and as deadly as this beast, who could consume him and his friends with a single bite.

The thing opened it's mouth revealing a set of person-sized fangs, that looked like bone-white swords pointing out of his jaw.

 _We're going to be eaten! We can't run and we can't hide!_ The three of them thought. Suddenly, there was a beeping sound. Nagisa noticed the collar-like object on the T-Rex's neck started to flash. As if controlled by an unseen force, the dinosaur turned away from the kids he was inches away from eating, and bounded away.

Nagisa let out a sigh of relief.

"That was too close- I could smell his gross dinosaur breath." Kayano complained. "It stunk of coffee for some reason."

"I think I know how to stop this T-Rex." The Bluenette said, suddenly, Karma and Kayano looked at him, surprised.

"Tanks that fire flaming wasabi?"

"Injecting tentacle seed into our heads?"

"NO!" Nagisa cried, "We just need to find the one controlling the Dinosaur."

* * *

Asano grinned, as he pressed 'left' on his remote control, watching over the chaos from his place atop the tallest building left standing in the city. This was more fun than any videogame (Not that he was ever allowed to play on the x-box growing up). Finally, he was the one in charge of his father! (mind control was easier on stupid dinosaur brains) And plus he got to finally try out his experiment. He took notes as he went.

"How does it feel to be the one experimented on, father?" The blond said, somewhat bitterly. Indeed, the Chairman had conducted experiments on him to 'make him stronger' and 'unlock his potential' since he was young. He pressed the 'destroy' button.

"I think I'll start by getting you to destroy your precocious school you worked so hard for!"

* * *

 **In most Asano fics I write him as a Jerk who secretly has a lot of issues and has a good heart deep, deep down. But in this story he is a psycho who turns people into Dinosaurs for fun.**

 **Pls review and let me know what you think about any future plotlines or pairings! And What will Koro-Sensei do?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank u for all the reviews, please leave me more if I should continue.**

* * *

"So your saying we just need to find the person controlling the dinosaur?" Kayano said to Nagisa as they walked through the ruins of the city. They could hear the colossal beast somewhere in the distance, roaring and thrashing it's tail into things.

"Yeah, then we can finally get to the bottom of this madness." The Bluenette replied, hopping over some rubble. Most of the people had already fled the city by now so everywhere was derelict and empty. It looked like the apocalypse had happened.

"How are we suppose to find them? The controller could be miles away for all we know." Karma huffed, kicking away a signpost that had fallen and looking over the devastated remains of the city. "I say it'd be easier if we re-group with the rest of the class and fight this thing head on. This Dinosaur's got nothing on Koro-Sensei, and we are assassins. It's an easy target."

"Kill it!?" Nagisa cried, the thought made him a little scared for some reason. When he saw the T-Rex's eyes before, they looked so human, so familiar somehow. Where had he seen red eyes like that before?

"Yeah, what's the problem, Nagisa? You're not scared, are you?" Karma chuckled then grinned darkly. "Personally, I think it might be exciting making a species go extinct again. And saving the town's not bad either."

"Let's see what Koro-Sensei says when we find him." Kayano said, trying to break up the weird atmosphere growing between the two boys.

Suddenly, the sky went from a azure blue colour to as black as the night in the blink of an eye, a dark shadow cast over the three middle school students.

"What the?.. but it's only 1pm!?" Kayano said, as the sky only continued to darken with no sign of the sun. Then, out of nowhere several bright lights flashed in the sky, illuminating the ground below in a garish artificial life. Nagisa winced- it was too bright. Now what was going on!

The Bluenette forced himself to continue looking- he realized in horror that the lights belong to giant metallic flying saucers that were slowly descending to the ground. What the hell! First a Dinosaur and now Aliens!

They were landing in the center of the city, near where the Dinosaur currently was.

"Well, Nagisa." Karma said, watching the saucers. "I think I know where the controller is now."

* * *

"Finally, they've arrived." Asano said, he was sat cross-legged on the top of the building. The Dinosaur, his father, was stood below him perfectly still (Because he'd controlled it on the remote control). The Saucers descended the the ground in front of him- It was the aliens who had given him the resourced and information, that allowed him to develop the technology to change a person's species into a Dinosaur (Or any other species).

They gave it to him in return for him using it to destroy the town, so the aliens could make a settlement here. Really, it was win-win, not only did he get to work on the side of the all-powerful alien invaders, he also got to control the Chairman, and take revenge on the man for performing all those experiments on him when he was a kid.

"Gakushu Asano. Your methods are a little crass, but you have done well completing the task we have asked of you." The Translator alien said as he stepped out of the spaceship in front of Asano. The Alien species currently looked very similar to humans. They were just a little taller than average, their teeth sharper, and their skin was harder.

This wasn't their true form, but these were a species who had a very adapt method of camouflage- They always disguised themselves as the apex predator of the planet they were invading, but the changing process could take space days.

"Well, as long as it's done I didn't think the method mattered much. I managed to obliterate the town without any major injuries or casualties." Asano said, giving the alien a dazzling charismatic smile. "Welcome to earth, Mogilino Over-Lord, and all your subjects. I hope you enjoy it here, if you need any assistance, I'll be there to help."

"Thank you again for your loyalty." The Translator said, after referring to the OverLord. The OverLord was nearly 7ft and well built. He had sharp black eyes and a large space crown on top of his long black hair.

"Of course." Asano smiled- Taking over a school was meaningless, Even taking over the city was nothing. Using this alien species, Asano would be able to work his way to the top and start world domination- then after that, universal domination!

* * *

 **So I read somwhere that Gakushu can talk to aliens so that is how this happened.**

 **In the next Chapter Nagisa 'Dinosaur whisperer' Shiota and co will confront the aliens.**

 **Will the Chairman ever be saved or will he be a T-Rex until he dies?**

 **Please review.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Much thanks for all the reviews! I'm not sure why but everyone's kind of snarky in this chapter. Also in this chapter- Everyone fucks up really badly.**

* * *

Without any regard for their own safety, Nagisa, Karma and Kayano rushed forward towards the centre of the city, were the huge metallic flying saucers were hanging over-head. The trio could just about make out the huge mogilino aliens descending out of their saucers and onto the building- they appeared to be greeting a human.

"Why are aliens even invading this planet? It's set to be destroyed in March!?" Kayano cried out. "It's a bad investment, if you ask me!"

" _That's_ what you're focused on?" Karma said skeptically, as he jumped over a pile of rubble. "Who knows, maybe they're here to destroy the world themselves."

"But that's Koro-Sensei's job." Kayano whined. Nagisa stopped running and grabbed both Kayano and Karma by the wrist, stopping them both.

"It's not anybodies job." The blunette said. "We can't just rush in there- we need a plan."

Karma rolled his eyes. "Already sorted." He said, pointing to the top of the building were the aliens were congregating with a human who's face they couldn't make out. "That guy's clearly the one controlling the dinosaur. If we take out him, we take out the invader's weapon against us."

"I get that you're smart and all, but you're making a lot of baseless assumptions there, Karma." Nagisa said, rolling his azure eyes. Because really, the red head didn't have a lot of evidence for what he was saying.

"Listen, bud- if you're scared that's fine, but I don't really want to get taken over by aliens." The red head said, jumping through the rubble and leaving the other two in the dust.

"For fucks sake." Nagisa cried, taking off after Karma, Kayano close behind him.

* * *

"You've picked a good spot to start you invasion- This might seem like a quiet little town, but for some reason we have a ton of dangerous science experiments conducted here which usually end in some sort of disaster- There was the Kunugioaka zombie invasion of 99', the time mutated animals attacked- And recently there's been a flying yellow octopus sighted. I think it has something to do with the destruction of our moon." Asano explained to the Mogiliono over-lord as he played the part of tour guide/host.

"I see. Human's are indeed strange." The alien mused. "But this area will do nicely."

Hidden inside the fire-exit of the building Asano and the Alien were speaking, Karma, Nagisa and Kayano watched on.

"That crafty bastard, selling out our planet." Karma hissed, glaring at the other boy with amber eyes.

"I think I can see the dinosaur-controlling remote in his hand." Nagisa said, eyes narrowed in observation.

"Let's go get it off him!" Karma shout-whispered. "- While the rest of the alien army are all dispersed throughout the city."

"But the Over-Lord guy is still with him, he looks seriously strong." The Bluenette frowned. He couldn't even measure this beings power, it was too hard to tell.

"One of us will distract him while the other two go for Asano." Kayano declared. The other two turned to stare at her, even Karma seemed put off.

"Listen- I know we have assassination training but we can't defeat the Over-Lord of a superior race." Karma told her. The green haired girl smirked.

"You can't, maybe- " She giggled- and without a second thought, she broke out of their hiding place and dashed onto the roof.

"Kayano- No!" Nagisa cried, unsure if she was brave or just plain stupid. His eyes widened in horror, he was sure she would be killed instantly.

Both Asano and the alien over-lord turned towards her, both looking mildly surprised. The Over-Lord reached for his space gun, but suddenly, a black tentical whipped it out of his hand.

Nagisa and Karma's eyes widened. _Kayano has tenticals!?._ It seemed impossible, but the girl indeed did have dangerous-looking back appendages protruding from the back of her neck at the base of her skull. All of a sudden, the usually fragile girl was super fast and super strong, the Alien over-Lord could hardly even dodge her attacks, they were locked in a lightening-quick duel.

"Tsk. Typical E-class behavior, showing terrible manners to guests." Gakushuu tutted, looking a little irritated but otherwise unfazed at the sudden turn of events. "This is such a weird town."

"But- When did Kayano- " The Bluenette muttered to himself, in shock. Karma pulled him up, a grim look of determination on his face.

"We can find out the details later, for now we have to use the chance she gave us." The red head said. Nagisa nodded in agreement, and the two of them ran out to confront Asano, although the blue haired boy was still deathly worried about Kayano.

"All the E class scum are coming out of the woodwork now." The Student council president muttered irritably, amethyst eyes narrowed. "Evacuate with the rest of the city before you get yourselves hurt. "

"You should be more worried about yourself." Karma grinned. "I'm gonna give you one chance to hand over that dinosaur controlling remote, I suggest you take it."

"Thanks but no."

"Have it your way." Karma said, charging forwards, on the attack. The two of them were about equally matched, but it was a dirty fight, both of them scrapping away at each other like there was no tomorrow.

"Asano- did you just pull my hair!? You fight like a girl!" Karma hissed as he tried to grab the remote and Gakushuu pulled him to the floor using a fistful of his red hair.

"AAGHHH! Akabane you bit me! What is wrong with you, you animal!" Gakushuu yelled when Karma's sharp teeth latched onto his wrist. True- they were evenly matched. But Asano seemed to have forgotten Nagisa was his opponent as well. Gakushuu was a lot stronger than Nagisa, but their objective wasn't to beat him, it was to take his remote.

Silently, the blue haired boy walked over to the fight, and before the blond even knew what was going on, Nagisa swiped the remote from his hand.

Asano took a couple of seconds to realize. He let go of Karma's hair, suddenly. "You- "

"Not so tough without your dinosaur now are you- were did you even get yourself one of those?" Karma asked. He grabbed Asano so the guy couldn't attack Nagisa.

The Bluenette could still see Kayano's ferocious battle out of the corner of his eye. Both her and her opponent seemed exhausted. He wanted to end this quickly before she got hurt. The remote was touch screen, similar to a smart phone. "Let's see- " Nagisa mused, pressing any random button.

"Don't mess with that!" Asano yelled at him, but it was too late. **_Free-Will mode, Activated_** A crisp feminine voice spoke. Suddenly, the dinosaur on the ground below them started to stir, it's feet pounding on the ground. Asano struggled to get out of Karma's grip. "Switch Free will mode of NOW!"

Nagisa panics and pressed any random button. **_Voice communication mode- Enabled. Increased Power mode, Enabled._** The Machine spoke. The blue haired boy's eyes widened. He felt the ground shake beneath him, and he looked over the edge of the building only to see the Dinosaur scaling the building with it's stubby t-rex arms, it's purple-red eyes glaring right at him.

" **You are in big trouble- Asano-kun**." The Chairman's voice said from somewhere- Wait- was that voice coming from the dinosaur!? The Dinosaur didn't appear to be talking, but the voice was definitely resonating from the T-rex itself.

"Don't tell me- That Dinosaur is your father!" Nagisa cried. This day was just getting weirder. Asano looked terrified now.

"Just hand me the remote before he gets up here!" The blond cried.

"Maybe if you tell us how to stop the alien invaders. I know you wouldn't help them unless you knew their weakness." Karma said to the blond, smirking.

"I will not! I've been planning this invasion for weeks!" Asano yelled back at him as his dinosaur-dad got closer and closer.

"You really need a better hobby." Karma said. "I'd say you have about five seconds before the T-rex gets up here and tears you limb from limb."

Asano was shaking- who knew that turning people into deadly powerful dinosaurs could blow up in your face so badly!? Maybe Karma was right, maybe he did need a less dangerous hobby.

Nagisa jumped away from the edge of the building just as a large taloned claw scraped the top.

" **Asano-kun, it's time to learn the consequences of messing with genetics.** " The Chairman's voice boomed out, then he let out an eardrum-shattering roar. The Blond jumped.

"Are you crazy!? He'll eat you too, you know!"

"Tell me their weakness." Karma replied, still smirking.

"Don't you understand- we're all going to die."

"You better tell me then."

"A Painful death!"

"Weakness."

In a fit of desperation, Asano suddenly surged forwards out of Karma's arms with strength born from fear. He made a grab for Nagisa, but the bluenette instinctively moved out of the way. Instead of taking the remote from him, Gakushuu only succeed in pushing the machine out of his hands. The remote smashed on the floor and broke into pieces.

Shit.

The three boys stared at the remote in horror, their eyes widening. Suddenly, they were broke from their trance by the sound of a roar- the Chairman had made it to the top of the building.

" **I think's it's time we had a little chat, dearest offspring.** " The Chairman said as he pulled himself up, eyes glimmering with blood-lust. This was clearly a man-Dinosaur hybrid ready to cause carnage. Asano turned to run, but Karma grabbed his wrist.

"Tell me their weakness." The red head said, refusing to let go even as Gakushuu was practically dragging him as he attempted to escape.

"Let me go- " Asano shouted back, as the Dinosaur charged over. Even Nagisa was a little shocked by how far Karma was taking it. But the red head was sure, that despite all he had done, the Chairman wouldn't actually kill his only son. Maybe just maim him.

"I think your Dad wants to speak with you." Karma laughed. The blond narrowed his eyes.

"You have left me no choice!" He declared, out of nowhere, he pulled out a small gun of some sort out of his pocket and aimed it straight at Karma. "Fuck you, Akabane."

Before the red head could react, Asano pulled the trigger- but Nagisa was quick enough to react. He dived in front of Karma, saving him from the attack. Instead of a bullet, the blue haired boy had been hit with what appeared to be a tranquilizer dart. But there was something other than tranquilizer inside it. He fell down to the floor in pain.

"Nagisa!" Karma cried out, rushing over to him, dropping Asano's wrist. The blond dashed of the building just as the dinosaur reached them.

The Chairman stormed right past Karma and Nagisa after his son. The red head was left alone, cradling the blue haired boy in his arms.

Suddenly, Nagisa started to twitch- he felt intense pain as his very bones started to change size. His skin felt different- his sight- everything. What was happening to him!?

 _AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH_

* * *

"You are a worthy opponent. But sadly. That wasn't enough." The Mogilino over-lord told Kayano, as he gripped her by her neck tightly. Her golden eyes filled with frustrated, painful tears- She had almost defeated him. Almost. Then his reinforcements arrived and she was over-powered.

"Now what?" She chocked out. "Will you kill me?"

"Kill you? Of course not!" He laughed darkly. "A talented young earthling like yourself must be added to our collection. Come. Let us take her to the saucer!"

* * *

 **Nagisa is transformed into another species, Kayano gets kidnapped by aliens, the Chairman reggains his free-will. BUT WHERE IS KORO-SENSEI!? WHAT WILL NAGISA BECOME?1? WHAT DO ALIENS WANT WITH KAYANO!?1?**

 **Find out next time. Pls review.**


End file.
